ouwfandomcom-20200213-history
Outsourcing
Outsourcing 'is a mission in the mod. Objectives *Wait on the corner for the Grey Kennedy *Walk up to the Kennedy's window Script ''During free roam after "The Exchange", Lis gets a text message from an unknown contact, which makes the mission "Outsourcing" available 'Text: '''Meet me at the snack bar near the strip mall. Come alone. ''Once the player arrives at the strip mall, a cutscene occurs as the mission is activated Lis is leaning up against the window to the snack bar as a squad car pulls into a parking space facing Lis. As Lis focuses her attention on the squad car, the door opens up and Jane Davis, a crooked police officer seen in "Saturday Night Special", exits the car and leans on the door, addressing Lis 'Jane: '''Lis...glad you made it. ''Lis looks around to see if anyone else is around before Jane addresses her again '''Jane: '''Lis, I know you're there. Stop playing dumb. '''Lis: '''And you are? '''Jane: '''Jane Davis, we met at the hobby shop when you and your boyfriend were shooting at bottles, remember? '''Lis: '''He's not my boyfriend. '''Jane: '''Oh, so who is? That stupid-looking guy you broke into that warehouse with your boyfriend?? '''Lis: ''*Nervous/stammering* No...we're friends. '''Jane: '''Ah...friends. '''Lis: '''Y-yeah. '''Jane: '*Over Lis* ''And I guess that...that mullet guy broke out of that security depot is just a friend too? '''Lis: '''How do you know this? '''Jane: '''Because, I know you. Minute I saw you with that conspiracy bullshitter I knew you would've been good- '''Lis: '''Good for what? '''Jane: '''Good for...*Chuckles*''...let's put it this way. I need things done. You can get things done, it appears. You did things of questionable legality with fuck buddies, or friends, whatever you want to call them...you look out for me, and I don't look out for you and your friends. Got what I mean? Lis: 'So, you're gonna blackmail me into doing your dirty work? ''As Jane speaks, she walks up to Lis and circles around her 'Jane: '''No, not blackmail. Think of it as...community resources being used to combat crime. '''Lis: '''That sounds nice. Is that what you're gonna put in the papers? '''Jane: '''If you pull this off, nothing'll be in the papers. '''Lis: '''Well...I'd love to help, but...uh... ''Lis suddenly turns around to try to run away but is stopped by Jane, who catches her and puts her in a headlock. Jane kicks the back of Lis's leg, causing her to yell angrilly in German 'Lis: '''Dumme Fotze! ''*Stupid Cunt!* As Lis yells at Jane, Jane pulls out a canister of pepper spray with her free hand and sprays it in Lis's eyes, causing her to scream in pain. The scene then cuts to Lis sitting in the back of the squad car, which is now parked down the industrial street. Lis is pinching at her eyes as Jane reads the newspaper in the drivers seat and "Love My Way" by Psychedelic Furs plays over the radio '''Lis: ''*Breathing heavily* Turn this new wave shit off- ''Jane puts the newspaper away and turns around to face Lis Jane: '''People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, getting high and jumping around to that Dutch shit. '''Lis: '''Well sorry guys stopped wearing makeup and pastel suits, what, twenty years ago? '''Jane: '''Very fucking funny. Now, do you wanna play ball or go through round two of what just happened? '''Lis: '''Alright-alright, fine...what is it? '''Jane: '''Turns out some white trash around here are making their own alcohol and selling it cheap. They sell cheap, liquor stores jack up their prices. They jack their prices, up, they're harder to tax. '''Lis: '''Look, Jane, I don't need a fucking economics lesson, just get to the chase. '''Jane: '''We know one of the bootleggers comes around here, looking for hookers. You pose as one- '''Lis: '''You want me to act like a hooker? '''Jane: '''It shouldn't be hard for you. '''Lis: '''Fuck you. '''Jane: ''*Over Lis* So, you pose as a hooker, stall him, and I'll do the rest. '''Lis: '''Torture- '''Jane: '''Extracting information. '''Lis: '''Nice to see political correctness being put to use in today's vocabulary. What kind of car does he drive? '''Jane: '''Grey Kennedy, can't miss it. '''Lis: '''Yeah, sure. I'll play hooker for you. ''Lis opens the door to let herself out of the car, but is stopped by Jane 'Jane: '''Hey, remember...you look out for me, I don't look out for you. ''Lis exits the back of the squad car and shuts the door as Jane drives away The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to wait on the street corner for the Kennedy. While waiting, a red pickup truck stops on the corner and the driver asks Lis for directions 'Driver: '''Hey, do you know how to get to Leonard? '''Lis: '''Leonard? You mean that bumfuck white trash hovel? Just go over the bridge and keep following the road 'till you reach a bunch of trailers clustered together. '''Driver: '''Alright, uh...thanks. ''The driver drives away. A little while later, a grey Kennedy pulls up to the curb. The player is instructed to walk up to the Kennedy as the redneck driver calls out at Lis 'Redneck: '''Hey, girl, get over here. ''The player walks up to the Kennedy. After doing so, a short cutscene occurs Lis leans into the passenger window and addresses the redneck as the redneck reclines in his seat 'Lis: '''You looking for company? '''Redneck: '''Yeah, but...eh...do I have to look at you? You're not the easiest girl on the eyes. '''Lis: '''Name one other chick you know that can do what I do. '''Redneck: '''What can you do? '''Lis: '''I'm the anal bareback reverse...cowgirl...whatever style expert of Fitzgerald County, alright? I can take five donkey punches and I'll still be tight. '''Redneck: '''I thought Cindy from the truck stop held that title? '''Lis: '''What-no...nope, you're in the presence of a true professional, honey. '''Redneck: '''I don't know. I mean...Cindy is a lot prettier than you are- '''Lis: '''Look, do you want me to smack your junk around and let me fuck you or do you wanna fuck off, yeah? '''Redneck: '''The last one doesn't sound too bad. '''Lis: '''You fucking men are all the same. ''Lis backs away from the redneck's Kennedy with her arms outstretched as the redneck pulls away from the curb. After he pulls back onto the street, a squad car comes in from the opposite direction and stops him. As the officer exits his car and approaches the redneck, Lis runs away from the corner. The scene then cuts to her running down another street and then coming to a stop, looking behind her and breathing heavily Mission passed. After passing the mission, Lis calls Jane 'Lis: '''That guy of yours got taken down by a cop, was that the plan? '''Jane: '''Yep, soliciting prostitution's a punishable offence. Now we can interrogate him and find out what's what. Come down by the snack bar sometime, I'll catch you up on how it went. ''Lis hangs up